


Just Ask Me First

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Stuck on a ferris wheel, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Nolan and Garrett get stuck on the top of a Ferris Wheel and Garrett makes a confession.





	Just Ask Me First

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. They'd won their meet and Coach had given them the night off to do whatever they wanted. Someone had made the suggestion to go down to the fairgrounds, and with lack of better ideas, they'd all agreed to it. Nolan had enjoyed himself to begin with. He'd eaten his own weight in curly fries and chilli dogs, tested his strength against Liam's in the high striker game and won a cute little wolf plush, and then almost bust his gut laughing playing bumper cars.  
   
When a few of the guys had suggested finishing off the night by going on the Ferris wheel, he'd easily agreed. Next to the ocean, the Ferris wheel would have an amazing view, and he still had enough money left burning a hole in his pocket for one more ride. He preferred that to where some of the others were heading for the roller coaster. He didn't think his stomach would handle that.(edited)  
   
Nolan got into the line, which was still decently long even though the sun was close to setting, a few rays of pink starting to tinge the sky. Some of the guys quietly chatted near him but he ignored them, craning his head up to take in the height of it.  
   
"You want to ride with me, Nolan?" A voice asked.  
  
Nolan turned, glancing with surprise at one of his teammates; Garrett Davies. He was a year older than Nolan, so he didn't know him that well. He tackled hard and ran hard, keeping up with the likes of Scott and Isaac easily, but Nolan had never really paid him any attention until now. He was a little shorter than him, with blond hair and light eyes that looked green or blue depending on the weather. At the moment, they seemed more green.  
   
"Uh, yeah, sure," he agreed. Garrett was confident and funny, and Nolan had no idea why he was even talking to him, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was hot, in a cocky sort of way, and the longer Nolan looked at him, the more he liked the idea of being in that rickety car with him.  
  
They waited until everyone else had chosen a car, and then they climbed into the next completely free one. Just the two of them.  
   
Garrett sat beside him, his side warm where it pressed against Nolan, and he glanced at him, heart skipping a beat. It almost seemed like Garrett was interested in him, but surely that was crazy? They'd been on the same team all year so far, and Garrett had never spoken a word to him, not even in passing.

The ride started up, and the car swayed. Nolan looked away from Garrett and out towards the ocean, drinking in the view of the sunset as it appeared over the water. It was breathtaking. He couldn't look away.  
   
"Isn't it amazing?" He asked Garrett, his voice a whisper. He didn't want to ruin the magic.  
   
"Beautiful," he agreed. Nolan glanced at him, and it was such a cliched movie moment, because Garrett wasn't looking out at the water; he was looking at him.  
   
Nolan flushed. Garrett was looking at him like he wanted to kiss him, was even leaning in to do so. He stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
   
"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.  
   
Garrett blinked, searching his face. "I was trying to kiss you," he said, eyes starting to widen slightly. "Do you not want me to?"  
   
"I don't know," Nolan admitted. "Garrett, I don't even know you. A few minutes ago was the first time we'd ever even talked to each other."  
  
The car swayed again, stopping just as they reached the very top. Nolan scooted away from Garrett a bit, trying to think. He really didn't understand why Garrett was doing this.  
   
"I'm sorry," Garrett sighed. "I've made you uncomfortable."  
   
"It's not that," Nolan said with a shake of his head. "I just don't get it. Why me? Is it a bet or something?"  
   
Garrett looked surprised. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror recently Nolan? What do you mean why you? I swear to god that every single gay or bisexual guy in Beacon Hills is in love with you."  
   
Nolan frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "No one's in love with me."  
   
"Really?" Garrett asked incredulously. "Next thing you're gonna tell me that you haven't noticed Devenford's captain almost falling over himself trying to get your attention."  
   
"Now I know you're lying," Nolan said, eyes narrowed. "Brett is definitely not into me. He has an eight pack."  
    
"And you have cute floppy hair and freckles and even though you're shy, you have the most incredible smile. Your eyes just light up," Garrett explained. Nolan just stared at him, so Garrett continued. "Don't even get me started on your lips. They're like, what every wet dream is made of."  
   
Nolan flushed even more. "Stop it," he whispered, pressing his hands to his burning cheeks, trying and failing to cool them down.  
   
"You're even beautiful when you're blushing," Garrett groaned, giving him a baleful look.  
   
He had to look away from him before he burned up, staring back out at the ocean again. It was almost completely dark now, only a few rays of light left to streak across the sky. And they were still at the top of the Ferris wheel.  
   
"Wait," Nolan said, forgetting his embarrassment as he stood up, moving to the edge of the cart. It swayed, and he grabbed a hold of the bars as he peered down. He could see a large group of people milling around at the bottom, all craning their heads up. From this high up, he couldn't make out their expressions, but he could hear snatches of their shouted words.  
   
"-for panic..." "-down soon."  
   
"Oh shit," he whispered. "I think we're stuck up here."  
   
"What?" Garrett yelled, rushing to stand beside him. The car tipped and Nolan scrambled back, sitting down heavily and clinging to the seat with white knuckles, keeping his eyes closed as he waited for the rocking to stop. "Sorry," Garrett said quietly.  
   
"I'm okay," Nolan said, slowly opening his eyes. He took a deep breath, coaxing his fingers free from the seat and placing them in his lap.  
   
Garrett moved to sit beside him again, wringing his hands together. "God," he muttered, "most embarrassing moment of my life and now I'm stuck in it."  
   
Nolan turned slightly to look at him. Garrett really did look upset, and his heart clenched. He didn't like that look of sadness on his face. "Did you really mean all that?" He asked.  
   
"Yep," Garrett said miserably. "No need to rub the rejection in Nolan, I get it. You're not interested."  
   
He scoffed, continuing to look at him for another minute. The whole time, Garrett just kept looking down at his hands.  
  
"What else do you like about me?" Nolan eventually asked.  
   
"What?" Garrett asked incredulously, finally looking up at him.  
   
"Well you think I'm hot, I got that," Nolan continued, "but what else?"  
   
"What else?" Garrett asked dumbly, staring at him with a confused look on his face.  
   
Nolan nodded, leaning against the side of the car and bringing his legs up onto the seat. If he was gonna be stuck here, he was at least going to get Garrett to explain himself.  
   
"Um, well," Garrett began, looking lost. "You're good at lacrosse."  
   
He rolled his eyes. "We're all good at lacrosse, Garrett. Wouldn't be on the team otherwise."  
   
"I was just getting started," Garrett insisted. "You're good because you can read the plays. I've seen it. It's like your body moves into position unconsciously and next thing you know, bam, there's some unlucky dude at your feet and you're scooping up the ball like it was nothing."  
   
Nolan looked startled. Garrett must have been watching him quite closely to notice something like that. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll accept it."  
   
"You're good at drawing, too," Garrett said.  
   
This made Nolan's eyes widen slightly. He'd never shown anyone the pictures he drew in his notebook. It was always firmly under lock and key in his bag or locker, only brought out at school in times of extreme boredom or stress.

"How do you even know that?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
   
"I caught a glimpse once, when you were sitting in the bleachers at lunch," he explained sheepishly. "I don't think you even noticed me standing there, it was like you were in a trance. You were drawing this sketch of Mason and Corey, who were sitting a bit further down from you, but you didn't look up at them once."  
   
"Oh," Nolan said. He vaguely remembered doing that drawing. It had been almost a month ago. He'd just glanced down at them, and there had been this tenderness in their gazes that he'd had to try and capture on paper. "You're right, I didn't notice you at all."  
   
"You never have," Garrett sighed. "I took consolation in the fact that you didn't really notice anyone, but then I saw you standing in line tonight and I couldn't help myself. I had to take a shot."  
   
"I see," Nolan hummed. He was flattered, truly. But Garrett had startled him. He'd had a suspicion that that was what Garrett was after when he'd asked him to join him on the Ferris wheel, but the way he'd just leaned in had reminded Nolan of his first ever kiss. It had been at a lacrosse after party, and he'd been pushed into a closet with a girl he didn't know. She'd practically jumped him, mashing her lips to his, and he'd flailed back, nearly knocking himself out on the shelf behind him. It hadn't been an enjoyable experience.  
   
But he had a feeling it would be different with Garrett.  
   
"I've never kissed a boy before," he confessed. "And only one girl."  
   
"Tracey," Garrett nodded.  
   
Nolan rolled his eyes. "Of course you know about it," he complained.  
   
"She told me," Garrett said, grimacing slightly. "I didn't really think anything of it at the time. She was just pissed off you didn't kiss her back and that you stormed out straight after. It was only when I saw your drawing that I thought, hoped really, that you might be gay."  
   
"I don't like anyone jumping me," Nolan said quietly. "Whether girl or guy. Personally, I think it's polite to ask permission before you try and kiss someone. And if you like a person, it makes a lot more sense to me to tell them so, rather than shove them into a closet and try and stick your tongue down their throat."  
   
"Or onto a Ferris wheel," Garrett said, looking guilty. "I get it. I'm really sorry, Nolan. It was a dumb thing to do."  
   
Nolan could tell he wasn't actually getting it at all. "It's alright. I forgive you, Garrett. Next time, maybe ask first."  
   
Garrett frowned, looking at him, and Nolan kept his face blank, waiting to see what he would do. He could almost see the gears turning in Garrett's head.  
   
He hesitated, opened his mouth and then shut it again, eyes searching his face. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Are you saying what I think you're saying Nolan?"  
   
Nolan's lips turned up slightly. "One way to find out," he goaded.  
   
Garrett licked his lips nervously. "Nolan," he said, looking into his eyes and shifting a little closer. "I really like you, I have for a long time now. Probably since the first time I saw you flatten Liam at practice."  
   
Nolan smirked. He remembered when Liam had first joined the team. It had been a really good tackle. "Go on," he encouraged him.  
   
"May I-" he hesitated again, and Nolan almost took pity on him, almost. "May I kiss you?" Garrett asked hopefully.  
   
"I thought you'd never ask," Nolan said cheerfully, sliding his legs down and reaching forward to grab the front of Garrett's hoodie, tugging him closer. "Yes," he whispered, lips hovering just out of reach. "You can kiss me."  
   
Garrett's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, and their lips brushed softly, slowly. Nolan felt giddy, following Garrett as he went to pull away, kissing him back eagerly. Hands came up to cup his cheeks, Garrett angling his head a little so that he could kiss him deeper, parting Nolan's lips to coax out his tongue. Nolan sighed into the kiss, feeling warm despite the chill wind that whistled through the car.  
   
He moved back, feeling his lips tingle a little. He licked them, opening his eyes to find Garrett staring at him. Even in the darkness, Nolan could see how wrecked he looked.  
   
"Was that okay?" Garrett asked nervously.  
   
Nolan smiled. It was endearing how much Garrett liked him, and he was a hell of a kisser. Not that Nolan had any experience in it, but it had felt amazing. He wanted to kiss him again, and then again, over and over, until their lips were bruised and they needed to breathe.  
   
"It was perfect," he beamed.  
   
Garrett gave a relieved sigh, and Nolan chuckled, moving so that his side was pressed to Garrett's. They could be up here for ages, but at least they had a pleasant way to pass the time.  
    
"Kiss me again," he said. And Garrett did.


End file.
